


i'm home

by miharayas



Series: mei's spontaneous a3 twitter drabbles! [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: August Mention, Drabble, Home, No Beta We Just Pretend Everything's Fine Like We're Itaru, Seriously Nothing But Chikage Coming Home From Work, The First Time I Cried Over Chikage So I Made This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharayas/pseuds/miharayas
Summary: Chikage arrives back from the office.
Series: mei's spontaneous a3 twitter drabbles! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185320
Kudos: 28





	i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on september 2020. part 2 of mei's old a3 twt drabble series.

Chikage opens the door to the dorm, and he's immediately greeted by the busy events ongoing in the said space. In the living room, he hears the rowdy laughs of the students, laughing over a stupid photo that Kazunari showed the group. He glances swiftly at the kitchen and sees Omi and Izumi busily preparing their dinner. He notes that Izumi is a clumsy lady, almost tripping as she tries to walk to the kitchen sink to wash the carrots. Chikage stifles a laugh as he sees the event unfold in front of him.

On the far back, he notices Tasuku and Tsumugi in the garden, both busy doing their own hobbies — Tasuku with his soccer ball, while Tsumugi focuses on watering his beloved flowers. He snickers as he realizes he's already accustomed to the busy occurrences in the dorm. What he doesn't realize though is the fact that he was observing the troupe members for quite a while now, and on his face rests a serene smile. It was one that he rarely shows, and one that he believes he doesn't have. ( _But he does, anyway._ )

His thoughts get disrupted when he hears Sakuya call his name, catching his attention. The boy was smiling happily at him, and Chikage swears that maybe, even for a while, he felt the definition of warmth. 

"Chikage-san, did you just get here?" Sakuya asks, seemingly waiting for the man to put on his house slippers (which in turn, he does). 

"Yeah, I did," He stiffly replies, straightening his suit as he finishes putting on his slippers. He picks up the briefcase he set down as he changed footwear, before he asks. "Did you need me for anything? It's not usual that you wait for me here in the entryway," Chikage observes, eyes now looking at the Spring Troupe leader.

"Nothing really! I guess, I just wanted to welcome you home today, Chikage-san. Welcome home," Sakuya beams, his smile ever-so-comforting, and Chikage's eyes widen from the boy's welcome.

_Home._

It's weird. It's different, to hear someone say that to him so casually, and yet, Chikage couldn't stop his stupid heart from growing even a little from what he's heard from Sakuya. December would probably be teasing him when he finds out, but he knows that he feels the exact same way.

Chikage's lips curve once more into a soft smile, his eyes closing as he tilts his head upwards. 

_Did you hear that, August?_

"Chikage-san? Are you alright?" Sakuya calls out, confused by the man's actions. Chikage opens his eyes, flashing his troupe leader a gentle smile.

"I am. I'm just glad to be back," He whispers, finally stepping into the main house. Sakuya silently follows, his own mouth curved into a knowing smile.

_I'm home, August._

_I found home._

**Author's Note:**

> just in love with the thought of me finally being able to delete all my old drabbles, but mostly also chikage coming back to something that he really considers as home and family.


End file.
